Mary's Song
by MusicalWheaten
Summary: My entry for the challange.
1. KC X Riley

My entry for the Two Is Better Than One challenge. Mine is based of Mary' Song by Taylor Swift. Chapter 1 aka the KC Riley oneshot takes place mainly when KC is 7 and Riley is 8 :). But it ends when they are 16 and 17 :) Italics are when they were younger :)

**Take me back to the house in the backyard tree  
Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me  
You never did, you never did  
Take me back when our world was one block wide  
I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried  
Just two kids, you and I...  
Oh my my my my**

**-Mary's Song by Taylor Swift**

* * *

_It was the yearly barbecue at the Costonis household, which in turn had the whole neighborhood flooding the back yard. Their daughter seven year old KC was in the backyard treehouse with her best friend eight year old Riley Litman._

_"I can beat you up, I'm bigger," Riley said teasing her._

_"You're not supposed to beat up girls," she pouted._

_"KC, come down here and meet the other kids from the neighborhood," her mom called._

_"Coming mommy." she said._

_"KC, this is Jackie she's also seven, and she'll be going to school with you this year," her mom said introducing her to the black haired girl._

_"Hi KC," Jackie said._

_"And KC this is Sam he is six."_

_"Hi Sam, you should meet my friend Riley," KC said smiling looking around for him._

_"We should go find him, he has to be here somewhere," she said wondering away to look for him._

_"KC, where'd you go," Riley asked when they found him, getting food._

_"I met my new friends Jackie and Sam," she said._

_"Well let's go do something," he suggested._

_"Well what do you want to do," she said asking Jackie and Sam._

_"We could play game," Jackie suggested. They played their game till everyone started to leave leaving the Litman and Costonis families to clean up the mess. It was 9 when the mess was cleaned, and the familes sat on the porch watching their kids run through the yard._

_"They don't know it yet, but one day those two are going to be a couple," Mr. Litman said laughing._

_"Well I hope not until she's 20," Mr. Costonis laughed._

_"Well, I think its time we get going," Mrs. Litman said._

_"Well, you'll have to come again sometime soon," Mrs. Costonis said._

_"Come on Riley, were going home." Mr. Litman called._

_A few days later._

_"I dare you to kiss me," KC shouted as they were playing the dare game they had made up. Not wanting to be a "chicken" he went to give her a kiss on the check, but she ran away._

KC flipped through the pictures of the scrap book her mom just finished. She flipped the pages until she found a picture of her giving Riley a kiss on his cheeck when they were younger.

"Whatcha looking at KC," Riley asked when he walked into the room.

"This scrapbook, remember when I gave you that kiss on the cheeck."

"That was the day after you dared my to kiss you and then ran away."

"Yah, I know. But the kisses now are better," she said closing the scrapbooking standing up she wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss.

"They are much better," he said when she pulled her mouth away.

* * *

Fin. The Sam Jackie one will be based off more of the second part of the song...


	2. Sam x Jackie

My entry for the Two Is Better Than One challenge. Mine is based of Mary' Song by Taylor Swift. Chapter 2 aka the Sam and Jackie part :). Jackie is 17 in this and Sam is 16.

**Take me back to the creek beds we turned up  
Two A.M. riding in your truck and all I need is you next to me  
Take me back to the time we had our very first fight  
The slamming of doors instead of kissing goodnight  
You stayed outside til the morning light  
Oh my my my my**

**-Mary's Song by Taylor Swift**

* * *

"Sam it's two in the morning and we're lost, can we please stop at a gas station and ask for some directions," Jackie said yawning.

"I know where we are, were are 5 miles from oh crap, the map's upside down..."

"SAM!"

"What?"

"We're lost."

"Yes, I realize this."

"If you would have asked for directions an hour ago, we could both be home in bed now,"she said starting to yell.

"Jackie, it'll be fine I'll get us both home safely."

"You said that 2 hours ago!'

"There isn't that the sign of Riley's neighborhood?"

"I DON'T KNOW SAM ITS TWO IN THE MORNING!"

"I think it's Riley's neighborhood which means we're like 5 minutes from yours," he said trying to be calm.

"SAM SOMETIMES YOUR JUST SO STUPID YOU GET US LOST, AND NOW ITS TWO IN THE MORNING."

"WELL YOUR THE ONE WHO WANTED TO GO OUT OF TOWN FOR OUR DATE TO START WITH, SO IT ISNT ALL MY FAULT, YOU NOW."

"SAM PAY ATTENTION TO THE DAMN ROAD. YOU'RE SWERVING ALL OVER."

"WELL IT'D BE EASIER TO CONCENTRATE IF I WASN'T BEING SCREAMED AT."

"WELL EXCUSE ME FOR YELLING BECAUSE WE'RE LOST," she said turning to look away from him and out the window.

"WELL LOOK I GOT YOU HOME SAFE," he said turning into her drive.

"WELL IT TOOK 2 HOURS," she said getting out of his truck and storming into her house.

The next morning

Jackie climbed out of bed, and made her way to the balcony to get some fresh air before starting the day.

"Jackie, I'm sorry," she heard someone say.

"Sam? What are you doing here?"

"Shortly after I left I realized how stupid our fight was, and I've been out here ever since," he said as she turned to leave the balcony to go outside by him.

"It's all my fault," she said.

"No it was mine, I should have just asked for directions."

"Well maybe," she said laughing leaning in to give him a kiss.

* * *

Fin.


End file.
